thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Teselecta
The Teselecta, also known by the alias Tess, is a former agent of the Justice Department, and shape-shifting battle robot currently enlisted by the Alternate Rebellion. Creation Many years in the future, the Justice Department - Earth's time-travelling law enforcement - were in need of a new kind of battle robot, one which could easily transport whole crews of people, punish or terminate any law-breaker and fit in to any situation with ease. So, their greatest scientists came together and made The Teselecta. This robot was made up of thousands of easily shifting meta-bricks, which could twist and change the Teselecta's outer shell into nearly any form, from a man to a car to a plane to a Raxacoricofallapatorian. The Teselecta could project a blue light from it's "mouth" area, instantly shrinking and pulling in any creature, for simple and easy storage. The Teselecta isn't bigger on the inside, the people inside are smaller. It could also create a red field of burning energy named the "Hell Chamber", a device used to agonisingly punish war criminals. Nazi Germany When on a mission to punish the Fuhrer of Germany in 1941, Adolph Hitler, the Teselecta ran into the Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, who had been forced at gunpoint to travel back to 1940's Berlin by a young Melody Pond. The crew of the Teselecta recognised Melody - or should that be River - as a much higher priority target than Hitler, and instantly had the Teselecta put her in the Hell Chamber. After they captured Amy Pond and Rory Williams, Amy forced the crew to evacuate after turning all of the Antibodies - the defense robots - against the crew, forcing full evacuation. The Teselecta warned the Doctor that he would die, and left. Lake Silencio After they recovered their Teselecta, the Justice Department crew decided to track down the Doctor. They were aware that he would soon die, and decided to speak to him one last time. Disguising the Teselecta as a member of the Silence, the Teselecta spoke to the Doctor. He was aware that he would soon die, but in a final attempt to live, he asked them a favour. He got them to disguise the Teselecta as the Doctor, and they faked his death at Lake Silencio. That way, everyone in the universe thought him to be dead, and he went back to working as an external force in the shadows. But, unfortuantly for the crew, the Teselecta was lost in a game of poker, and they lost it for good. Eventually, it ended up in a junkyard. But for some reason, the Sentience program began to rapidly evolve, and within months, the Teselecta stopped, and thought - "Who am I?" Sentience The Teselecta developed thoughts, a mind of it's own. It became a creature all to itself, a robotic lifeform which could think, speak, feel for itself. He was, admittedly, a bit lost as to what he should do. But, a war was being waged. A rebellion had formed to fight an entity called Darkness, and it needed a superweapon. Like, say, a shape-shifting, independantly thinking robo-warrior. Handy. "Tess"'s first mission was to go out into the field and stop the assassination of a UNIT officer called Adrian Wayne, who was being targeted by the Darkness. It was very simple, at first. Wayne was investigating the death of a Timelord named Ramasus Ei Valinus, but his investigation had to cease when he was assaulted by mysterious dark beings who tried to kill him. He was saved by an apparently crazy man, who could get a motorbike out of an alley without it being visibly possible. Adrian finally blacked out when the flying dark creatures were killed by a shotgun blast from the man's transforming arm. Meeting the Teselecta can be stressful. Once he came to, Tess explained to him who he was, what he was doing and why he was there. Adrian didn't really have a choice, so, meeting up with a group from the TA, Tess and Adrian worked as partners for a time. But the Teselecta seemed to be malfunctioning. I've Got You, Under My Skin. Tess had somehow downloaded the splintered consciousness of a Timelord called the Learner, who was existing in his circuit drive and sharing his mind. The Teselecta found this very irritating, as they were forced to wrestle for control over the robotic body. For a time, they combined wits and worked to protect Adrian, but after the Learner downloaded his mind and body particles into the Regen Chamber in his TARDIS and got back his body, along with Adrian being wiped from reality, Tess went back to the Alliance, his mission failed. Or was it? New World Order The Proffesor had altered reality, but Tess didn't give up. He joined the Alliance in their battle for time. Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Robots